If I Had You
by starflake12
Summary: What if Kurt and Puck were together during the past 2 seasons or so…?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** If I had you  
**Word Count:** 302  
**Characters:** Everyone  
**Pairing(s): **Kurt/Puck, various others, Finn/Rachel, Brittany/Artie  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Drama/Humor/Friendship/Family/General  
**Rating:** T, just to be safe  
**Warnings: **Unbetaed, feel free to correct any grammatical or syntactical errors.  
**Summary:** What if Kurt and Puck were together during the past 2 seasons or so…?  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game at this point.

**Author's Note: **I'm sure it's been done, but I wanted to do it my way.

**Author's Note 2:** Here's more stuff I found on my computer. Anything Season 2 was written during the Summer, and anything Season 3 was written during January. The one from Yes/No was written around that time.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine.

* * *

Season 2x07 The Substitute:

Finn came into the choir room and noticed Puck _cleaning_ the floor. He walked up to him and said, "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Kurt got us a substitute, so I'm buttering the floor."

Finn notices the butter in his hands and is relieved that despite the fact that he's dating Kurt, he's still the same Puck, which of course makes him respond angrily, "Are you nuts? Sectionals is in, like, 2 weeks!"

Finn looks over at Artie when he says, "Hey Gigantor, we're all gonna swap names, yo!"

Rachel comes into the choir room saying, "Did I hear something about a substitu—OOH!"

Finn helps Rachel up, and glares at Puck when he pumps his fist in excitement and shouts, "YES! It works!"

While the others are laughing at Rachel, a blonde lady comes in and hops over the buttered floor causing Artie and Puck to frown at her. They're all thinking of various ways to trick her when Kurt comes in and slips on the floor. Before he can fall, however, Puck grabs Kurt's left hand with his own and places his right hand on Kurt's back and props him up.

"Sorry, babe," Puck says before kissing Kurt on the cheek.

"What _was_ that?"

Before Puck can respond, Finn decides to be a tattle tale and says, "Puck buttered the floor for the substitute!"

Puck's scowling at Finn, and Kurt's looking at Puck with a disappointed expression on his face. Puck has the decency to look sheepish. Before Kurt can chastise Puck for trying to play a prank on the new sub that Kurt worked _really_ hard to get for them, she interrupts them to ask what they want to do. They're all so shocked by being included in the decision making that they forget what they were talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

The Substitute 2x07 Pt 2 WC: 179

Kurt and Mercedes are sitting in the cafeteria when Mercedes takes her notebook and starts writing. She rolls her eyes when Puck appears as if from nowhere and grabs the seat next to Kurt, greeting his boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey babe."

Kurt smiles before turning back to Mercedes, who has now stood up on her chair with her makeshift sign.

Puck frowns. "What's she doing?"

"She is protesting the school's desire to promote a healthy eating plan in an attempt to substitute my love with food."

"Oh."

"TOTS!" A girl at a nearby table stands up and shouts starting a riot.

"O-Oh my God!"

"Whoa, what the hell?"

Puck grabs Kurt's hand and pulls Mercedes down before leading them away from the mob and out of the cafeteria.

Mercedes is frowning at him outside of the cafeteria.

"Relax, Aretha. We're going to be late for Glee."

She frowns at the back of his head, but when he reaches out and pulls her in step with him and Kurt, she thinks maybe he's not so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 2x08 Furt WC: 659

Rachel, Tina, Brittany, and Quinn were all sitting in the choir room discussing the Karofsky and Kurt situation when Santana barged in with Mercedes in tow.

"What's going on here," Santana demanded angrily.

Rachel stood at the front of the room brandishing her makeshift gavel. "This is a Glee girls meeting."

"We're Glee girls too," Santana said while glaring at Rachel.

"This is a Glee girls with boyfriends meeting. We're going to make them stop Karofsky from bullying Kurt." Rachel noticed Mercedes taking a seat next to Quinn while she texted someone with her phone.

"So then why not just tell Puckerman? He's the one dating Ladyface?"

Tina spoke up. "Because Puck can't mess with Karofsky; He's on probation. If he gets in a fight with him, he'll be sent back to juvie.

Rachel agreed. "Mm-hmm. Yeah, so now if you'll excuse us.

Santana was _so_ sick of being left out of everything. So, she decided to lash out at Rachel, considering the small statured girl always made it so easy. "You know what dwarf, I am so sick of you and your 'I'm the boss' attitude, why don't you—"

Santana was interrupted by Puck bursting into the choir room in his football uniform.

"Mercedes, why'd you text me '_Emergency'_ while I was at the football practice? Coach Beiste is going to cut me from the game next week if I don't get back out there. What are you all holed up in here for anyway?"

Rachel continued as if she wasn't interrupted by any of them. "Look, if something bad happens to Kurt, and we didn't do anything to stop it, we'll never be able to live with ourselves."

Puck spoke up. "Wait, you know what's up with Kurt?"

Quinn responded in an arrogant tone that rivaled Rachel's. "I'm surprised you've noticed anything's wrong with Kurt at all."

Puck rolled his eyes. "You think I don't know when something's wrong with my boyfriend? He's been acting all squirrely lately and he won't tell me what's bothering him!"

Brittany looked over at Santana but addressed the room at large when she asked, "I didn't know Kurt was a squirrel…Do you think he wants to meet Lord Tubbington? Cats and squirrels are best friends."

They all looked at her like she was crazy before Santana said, "Yeah okay, I'll bite. Why, Brittany?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders and replied as if it was obvious, "Dogs like to chase both of them."

They all looked at each other for a moment before Puck continued his interrogation of Rachel.

"Wait, why would something happen with Kurt?"

Mercedes spoke up. "Karofsky's been messing with him."

Puck nodded his head in agreement and said in a casual, "Okay then. I'll kill him," before storming off back to practice.

Rachel and the girls all panicked and left the room chasing after Puck.

"Noah, please, you must consider the consequences. We need your bad boy stage presence to perform."

The others rolled their eyes at Rachel's predictability.

Quinn was the rational one. "If you violate probation or whatever, then they won't just send you back to juvie this time."

Puck kept heading towards the gym. "Don't care."

Santana smirked thinking she had him. "Your mom is _not_ going to be happy when she hears the news."

Puck paused in his tracks before continuing his trek to the gym. "Whatever, she'll understand…"

Santana looked at him disbelievingly before Mercedes shook her head and stepped in front of him.

"Move, Aretha."

"Kurt's not going to be happy when he finds out what you did."

"I don't care it's for his own good. Since when did you all get as dramatic as Berry anyway? I'm going to football practice. I can make it look like an accident."

Tina responded, "But how is hurting and threatening Karofsky going to help Kurt? It's not like he'll stop."

"I don't know, okay! I have to go to practice! See you losers later."


	4. Chapter 4

Furt 2x08 Pt 2 WC: 569

Kurt, Puck, Finn and Burt were in the choir room practicing for the wedding. Well, Kurt, Finn, and Burt were practicing. Puck was sitting in his chair with his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth and concentrating on the paddle ball he'd stolen from Sarah that morning.

Burt looked at Puck with a scowl on his face. "What's he doing here, anyway?"

"Aw, Burt, you know you love me," Puck replied with a cheeky grin. His expression quickly sobered when he noticed he was on the receiving end of matching father-son scowls.

Burt sneered at him before turning back to Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed as he placed his Dad's arms in position for dancing.

"He's supposed to be in the library with Artie being tutored for geometry." He turned back to Puck and questioned, "Why aren't you in the library with Artie?"

Puck shrugged his shoulders and said, "We already finished." That wasn't exactly the truth. He and Artie were just going to meet later. Artie was totally on board with Puck's plan to follow Kurt around like a shadow making sure Karofsky wasn't especially rough. Since Puck was such a loving boyfriend, Kurt had absolutely no suspicions about having a permanent shadow.

"I don't believe you. Why have you and the other guys been acting so weird lately?" …Or not. Puck was saved from answering by Burt dancing around the room and telling Finn it was his turn. Of course, Hudson had to act like Kurt had cooties or whatever, which wasn't even true, Puck would know. Then, Karofsky had to come by causing Burt to get mad.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"No that wasn't nothing. Why was that kid making fun of you? What's his name?"

"Tell him Kurt." Puck rolled his eyes at Finn.

"His name's Dave Karofsky. He's…been harassing me for a few weeks now."

"Harassing you how?"

"Just… Shoving me, and giving me a hard time."

"There's more. There's something else you're not telling me."

When Kurt looked at Puck, Puck took Kurt's hand. "You won't talk to me. You going to tell your Dad why you've been so jumpy?"

Kurt sighed because it seemed he wasn't getting out of this one. "He threatened to kill me."

Puck wasn't expecting Kurt to say what he did and when Burt took off after Karofsky, Puck was right on his heels.

Kurt and Finn chased after them

Finn called after them. "Burt!"

Burt watched as Puck shoved Karofsky against a locker.

"Hey, Loser, you got a problem with my boyfriend?"

Burt pulled Puck away from Karofsky. "Come on kid, let up."

"Yeah, that's what I thought, Puckerman."

Burt shoved Karofsky against the lockers.

"You like picking on people?"

"What?"

Despite how amusing Puck found Karofsky's expression, he knew he should probably stop Burt. He grabbed Burt's shoulder. "Burt! Come on let go."

"Why don't you try me?"

Finn and Kurt came running down the halls just then.

"Burt! Stop!"

"Please, you're sick. Come on."

Puck sighed when Burt let go, and Karofsky ran off in the other direction, but frowned when he turned to Finn. "Where have you been while all this is going on, huh?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. He was _not_ some damsel who needed people protecting him. "Dad."

Just then, Principal Sue came up to them and requested they meet her in her office about the incident.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode Rumors 2x19 WC: 163

Kurt was putting books in his locker when Puck walked up and leaned against the locker next to his and held a newspaper up to his chest.

"Did you hear? You and Sam are going to have a baby!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Rachel," he mumbles before stating out loud, "That's not even possible."

When he looks away from his locker, he notices Puck's pout and leans in to kiss him.

"You know why I was there."

He looks around before whispering, "You're going tonight, right? Will you take him the box I found?"

Puck smiles at Kurt. Despite _knowing_ his boyfriend isn't cheating on him, he's happy to have the reassurance, even though he doesn't need it. He's a badass after all.

"Kurt, your clothes don't fit Sam and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want your lime green leggings."

"Well, they're not in season anymore, so I'm sure his sister could use them as pants, right?"

Puck laughed. "Yeah, sure thing, babe."


	6. Chapter 6

Episode Prom Queen 2x20 WC: 132

Kurt came into the living room in his kilt and jacket and twirled around for his audience.

"What do you think?"

"I think it's hot."

When Burt glared at Puck, Finn laughed at him and said, "Dude, what's wrong with you?"

"Aw, whatever, Burt loves me, don't you, Burt?"

Burt scowled at Puck before turning back to Kurt. "I don't like it."

"Well, of course not. It's not finished yet."

"I just think you're trying to stir the pot and trying to get attention."

"Well that's what prom is all about. Finn, Noah, help me out here."

"I still think it's hot."

"I think it rocks! It's like…Gay Braveheart."

Kurt smiled in appreciation before turning back to Burt, who just threw his hands up in exasperation. "Fine, I know when I'm outnumbered."


	7. Chapter 7

Prom Queen 2x20 Pt 2 WC: 168

Kurt ran down the hallway after Figgins announced that Kurt was Prom Queen and Puck went after him.

"Kurt, wait!"

Puck found Kurt in the hall pacing with tears in his eyes.

"Kurt…" Puck sighed.

Kurt looked at Puck through red-rimmed eyes and then let Puck pull him into embrace.

"I hate them," he said, and although the sound was muffled in Puck's jacket, Puck heard him clearly.

"I know."

"They suck."

"I know."

Puck just squeezed tighter, and then pulled away to ask, "So, what are you going to do?"

Kurt pulled back and wiped his face before smirking at Puck. "I'm going to tell them to shove it."

Puck laughed and said, "I think I'm rubbing off on you."

Kurt laughed into the kiss.

~PK~

Puck watched as Karofsky ran from the gym and then stepped into Kurt's spotlight. He held out his arms as if to ask for permission. Kurt just rolled his eyes and pulled his arm until they danced to Mercedes and Santana's duet.

**Author's Note: **I don't know if the last part breaks the rules or not. I'm not sure it still counts as a drabble, but oh well.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode I Am Unicorn 3x02 WC: 128

Puck and Kurt are lying on Kurt's bed. Kurt's head is resting on Puck's chest, and Puck's running his hands through Kurt's short brunette locks.

"You have my vote, you know?"

Kurt smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry, I'm being totally selfish. How was your meeting with Shelby?"

Puck smiled. "She told me to stop barging in on her, but that she's not opposed to my visits."

Kurt sat up and looked down at Puck. "Did you get to see Beth?"

Puck nodded his head against the pillow. "She's beautiful."

"I would imagine so; she is your child after all."

"You're beautiful too."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "That's the problem."

Puck smirked and leaned up to kiss Kurt. "Don't worry you'll always excite my parts."

Kurt laughed into the kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This one's an actual drabble. I wrote it because Kurt made me sad in canon. I tried to make them both angsty, and have them comfort each other, but it didn't really work out that way. Puck's quote is a reference to what Coach Beiste said about Tony.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 3x10: Yes/No; Word Count: 428, With Lyrics: 550

"_I can't win I can't reign I will never win this game…" _

They're in the choir room and listening as Rachel _pours_ her heart out to Finn.

"_I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same…"_

Kurt can hear the pain Rachel is feeling. She told him everything she was feeling earlier, and she understands her need to hold on to something that means the world to her.

"_I won't run, I won't fly, I will never make it by…"_

Puck thinks about the way things were before Kurt and were together. He loves how Kurt believes in him even when he doesn't believe in himself.

"_I can't rest, I can't fight, all I need is you and I…"_

Kurt thinks about the weeks leading up to the election and how even though he was sure he was going to lose he didn't care because even though his future wasn't set in stone he still had one constant—Noah.

"_I can't erase, so I'll take blame, but I can't accept that we're estranged…"_

Puck's thinking about the words she's singing, and his heart's pounding hard, and he feels everything Rachel's feeling while she sings. That's the thing about Rachel, she always sings like that. She sings in a way that makes everyone around her feel what she's feeling. Puck's got chills running down his spine, and he knows it's not just Rachel's voice, but everything she's feeling. Puck pushes off the wall and puts his hands on Kurt's shoulders and squeezes lightly.

"_I can't quit now, this can't be right, I can't take one more sleepless night…"_

When Kurt looks up at Puck, there are tears in his eyes, making them shine the brightest of blues. Puck leans in and kisses Kurt softly before wrapping his arms around him. Puck holds on and doesn't let go.

"_I won't soar, I won't climb. If you're not here, I'm PARALYZED!"_

Kurt's listening to Rachel sing when Puck comes up behind him. When Puck embraces him, Kurt holds on just as fiercely. Kurt squeezes Puck's left hand in his right, and is comforted when Puck squeezes back. His heart's beating fast and he knows Puck can feel it, but he doesn't care. He leans his head back and rests it on Puck's shoulder, and they stand there like that while Rachel sings.

"_I can't look, I'm so blind, I've lost my heart, I've lost my mind!"_

They get lost in her words and her emotions and the spinning, dizzying feeling of their love. They've been through so much together and when Finn reaches his hand out to cup Rachel's face, Puck tightens his grip on Kurt because _this_—this is one thing they won't let anyone take away. Kurt might not get into NYADA and Shelby may have taken Beth and left Puck heartbroken, but what the two of them have is real and forever and that's worth more than any of the rest of it.

"_I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same without you."_

"_Without you."_

When Rachel sings the last few words of the song, Puck whispers them to Kurt.

"_Without you."_

Kurt looks up at Puck from their awkward embrace and mouths the words back to him before pressing their lips together.

* * *

**Author's Note:** You guys, how _**GOOD**_ was Lea Michele's cover of this song?

**SPOILER FOR BIG BROTHER: **I wrote this a while ago, but I suppose it loses some meaning after that last scene. I feel like that conversation between Finn and Rachel was necessary. It was an important conversation they needed to have. I mean a lot of people don't know who they are in high school, and they have a lot of finding themselves left to do, especially in Finn's case. :(


	10. Chapter 10

Big Brother 3x15 WC: 855

* * *

The Glee kids were all sitting around at a mini-meeting for Senior Ditch Day.

Puck spoke up from his seat in front of everyone else.

"We all know why we're here. I've waited 5 years for this. I want ideas for Senior Ditch Day, go!"

Kurt replied in excitement, "Oh, Gershwin song lines scavenger hunt!"

Santana spoke up. "That sounds like torture."

Puck sighed and shook his head at his boyfriend.

"I want actual ideas, Kurt."

Kurt pouted and looked at Puck through his big blue eyes.

"A scavenger hunt is a great idea!"

Puck shook his head and looked away and turned toward Mike before he gave in to Kurt's pleading expression.

Mike shouted, "Footloose movie marathon. Footloose, Footloose 2011!"

Kurt scowled at Mike, "If he said 'no' to my idea, then he's definitely not saying 'yes' to yours."

Puck shrugged and nodded his head in agreement.

"Kurt has a point."

"What about a non-alcoholic pub crawl?"

Puck shook his head because he had the lamest friends. Yeah, he totally loved them, but they really needed to come up with better ideas. "It's Senior Ditch Day, not senior citizens ditch day."

Brittany interrupted with a comment so uniquely _Brittany._ "It's springtime, I'd like to see something give birth."

They all laughed at Brittany before Quinn and Artie rolled in. Puck chose to ignore her comment about Beth. After Rachel stopped crying about feeling guilty, Quinn suggested Six Flags.

"Lady Fabray has spoken; Senior Ditch Day 2012 will be held at Six Flags!"

~PKPKPKPKPK~

Puck was staring at the roller coaster in front of him while everyone else fastened themselves into the seats.

He looked to the left and saw how high it really went and looked to Kurt, who was holding his hand, and said, "Nope, I changed my mind. I'm not doing it."

Kurt frowned and looked at his boyfriend.

"What are you talking about, Noah? This was your idea. Let's go."

Kurt pulled on Puck's hand and made to get in his seat, but Puck wouldn't budge. When Kurt looked back at Puck, he was holding on to the gate. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I changed my mind! We can do the scavenger hunt! I won't make fun of the pickle dude, I promise!"

"Honestly, Noah, I'm okay that you didn't pick my idea. Rachel and I would have been the only ones playing that game, anyway." Kurt sighed before muttering, "I would have won too…"

"But, that's okay, Noah, this is fun too!"

"No, no it's not! I'm not getting in that deathtrap, Kurt! You can't make me!"

The people in the line behind them were getting very impatient. The bearded man at the gate stated in a gruff voice, "Come on, man, you're holding up the line!"

Puck let go of the metal bar to turn back at the man, and yell, "Do not push me, dude! I'm too young and too pretty to die!"

Kurt took the opportunity to tickle Puck until he started laughing and then pulled him toward the roller coaster.

"HAHAHA! Kurt, that's cheating! This isn't—HAHA—fair!"

Kurt pushed Puck into the seat before grabbing hold of Noah's arms, and pulling them down.

"It will be fine!"

Puck looked at Kurt with big, scared eyes. "Kurt, we're going to die! I don't want to die before I move to L.A. and start my pool cleaning empire!"

Kurt rolled his eyes as the safety rails went down and locked them in. He let go of Puck's arms to cross his own across his chest and say, "Noah, we have discussed this! You are not moving to L.A. to clean pools!"

Puck stopped looking over the side of their boxcar, which was slowly making its ascent, to frown at Kurt. "Why not? I don't want to move to New York! The only thing there for me is you, and when you get there, you'll realize you're too good for me and leave me for some bookish nerd, anyway."

Kurt frowned at Puck. "Is that what you think? We don't have to go to New York. New York is _my_ dream, but that doesn't mean I wasn't smart enough to apply to schools in other cities, like…L.A."

"But, you don't want to go to L.A," Puck said with a pout.

"I applied to schools in Chicago as well."

"Chicago? What's that like, halfway between New York and L.A?"

Kurt smiled at Puck and tried not to laugh. "Yes, Noah, Chicago is…exactly…halfway between L.A. and New York."

"Chicago sounds cool, but isn't cold there? Global warming's not going to help my pool cleaning business over there."

Kurt rolled his eyes again. "Noah, you are _**NOT**_—"

At that moment, Puck realized they'd reached the top. "Ohhh my God, we're gonna diiiii—Mmph!"

Before Puck could continue screaming about his impending death, Kurt grabbed the front of Puck's shirt and pulled him forward for a deep kiss, swallowing his scream on the way down.

When he pulled away, Puck looked around before grinning at Kurt, "That was awesome!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled Puck forward again, and Puck let him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I think this breaks the rules of a 'drabble,' but oh well...


	11. Chapter 11

3x16 Saturday Night Glee-ver 678

**Spoiler Alert: Saturday Night Glee-ver!**

* * *

The New Directions were all staring at the floor that Sue donated in confusion. Puck commented, "It's so shiny."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow at him before looking over to Kurt who was staring at his boyfriend with a look of confusion and happiness.

"Seriously, what do you see in him?"

Kurt looked at her in surprise, but before he could respond, Puck interrupted.

"Hey, I'm a catch! If I remember correctly, you were once smitten with me too. Everyone wants a piece of Puckzilla," he said with a smirk.

Kurt rolled his eyes before leaning over Mercedes to give his boyfriend a peck on the lips. Mercedes pushed them apart before they could turn a G rated moment in to an R rated one.

"That's enough. I do not want to be in some weird Puck and Kurt sandwich."

Puck smirked at Mercedes. "Sure you do, Aretha. Everyone does. We're hot!" He followed his comments up by waggling his eyebrows at her causing her and Kurt to shake their heads at him. Unlike Kurt, however, Mercedes was not amused. Their conversation was interrupted by Mr. Schuester and Coach Sylvester. They watched as Blaine and Teen Jesus tackled the disco assignment. Kurt noticed his boyfriend gazing at the long haired weirdo and frowned for a moment before shaking his head clear to disco with the rest of the gang.

When Schue announced Finn as one of the three in competition for the suit, Kurt deemed the entire contest rigged, and grasped Noah's hand in his and pulled him down the hallway to a supply closet. He shoved Noah against the wall and pounced. When he pulled back to breathe, Noah replied with a frown, "Can you believe Schue picked Finn?"

Kurt pulled away from Noah with a scowl and a glare. He crossed his arms across his chest in a simultaneously defensive and protective gesture.

"Why don't you want to make out with me?"

Puck frowned at Kurt before pulling his arms away from his chest and pulling him in closer.

"I never want to not make out with you. I just wanted that suit. Finn always gets everything," he said with a pout.

Kurt leaned in and started trailing his lips down Noah's neck. He mumbled in between kisses, "No he doesn't. Also, you don't want that suit anyway."

"I—oh, do that again—I don't?"

"No, it's made of polyester." Kurt shuddered before continuing as casually as he could "So, what do you think of the new kid?"

Puck stopped him from continuing and pulled away with a look of confusion. "He's okay I guess," he scowled before continuing, "Why?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Oh no reason, I was just curious."

Puck narrowed his eyes at Kurt before saying, "I knew it!"

Kurt reeled back in shock at Puck's declaration before he schooled his features into a disbelieving expression. "You knew _what_ exactly, Noah?"

Puck looked at Kurt with an angry expression. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you and everyone else think his hair's more badass than mine." He crossed his arms across his chest and mirrored Kurt's earlier stance.

Kurt blinked at his boyfriend before smiling in relief at the ridiculous fact that they were both jealous of the same boy. He brought his hand up to Noah's face and brushed his thumb across his cheekbone. He smiled at the fact that he didn't even have to lie about Noah's ridiculous hair for once. Although Noah's hair was rather awful to look at sometimes, at least his boyfriend didn't have dreadlocks. "I absolutely do _not_ think that."

"Oh," Puck responded with a bewildered expression, "Then, why'd you ask?"

Kurt grinned at Puck before pulling his arms away from his body and continuing his earlier actions of trying to make his boyfriend make those noises.

"It definitely doesn't matter." He reached Puck's mouth and swallowed his sound of surprise with a firm kiss.

Puck pulled away and said, "Wait, wha—yeah, okay," before continuing to spend their free period making out.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay! They get uninterrupted time! They totally deserve it considering everyone keeps interrupting them in all of my stories. Also, this week's episode was even better than last week's! Okay, so it was about the same because last week I got Matt Bomer singing and Puck talking to Kurt, but this week I got the return of Mercedes/Kurt friendship AND Samcedes making out! Whoo hoo! Keep it up, Glee! Don't make me sad next week! Also, last week when Puck said he was moving to California, my head totally screamed that the DIWWCF verse by carolinecrane was coming true! If you haven't read it, then you totally should! :)

As always, Thanks for reading! :)


	12. Chapter 12

On My Way 3x14 WC: 539

Pairings: Blainofsky (Is that their couple name?)

* * *

Kurt and Puck walked into the hospital room and found Blaine sitting next to Dave's bed holding his hand. His eyes were red from crying, but he still gave them a watered down version of his toothpaste commercial smile.

"Hey guys. You can put those by the window," he said gesturing to the vase of flowers in Kurt's hand." Kurt handed the flowers off to Puck, who crossed the room and set them down on the ledge by the window. When he turned around he found Blaine wrapped in Kurt's arms crying onto his shoulder. He crossed back to the other side of the room and awkwardly patted Blaine on the shoulder.

A hoarse voice was heard.

"Can you girls stop hugging and find out if I can have some water."

Blaine turned towards the bed. "You're awake!"

Dave tried to reach the remote that would call for a nurse or something, but when Blaine hugged him and effectively knocked the wind out of him, he gave up, and used his other arm to rub Blaine's back.

"I'm okay."

"Are you?" Puck was the one who voiced the heavily loaded question. There was a lot for Dave and Blaine to discuss and Puck just thought they'd try to avoid the subject if left up to their own devices. Before Dave can respond, however, a nurse comes in after noticing Dave's awake.

"Hey there, handsome, I'm Jeff, how are you feeling?"

Blaine tries hard to scowl at the handsome blonde man, but he's being so nice to all of them, that he just can't help smiling back. Jeff sets everything up for Dave before telling him that the doctor will be in soon. When he smiles at them, he sort of lights up the room, and when he turns to leave, they all stare after at him. When they catch each other staring, they all start laughing, which breaks the tension.

When Paul comes in to check on his son, he finds four laughing boys and can't help but let out of a sigh of relief.

Kurt starts making excuses for them before pulling Noah out of the room. They head to the parking lot, and when they're safely belted inside the Nav, Kurt waits before starting the car. He takes a few deep breaths, which makes Puck look over at him in concern.

"Kurt?"

When Kurt meets Puck's gaze, his eyes are a bit watery, and Puck reaches out to cup his face.

"You're going to graduate, and we're going to get out of here."

Puck strokes his face. "I know."

"No!" Kurt's eyes have a desperate look in them, and he holds Puck's hand, where it's holding his face. "Promise me. Promise that we'll get out of here. Promise that if it ever gets that bad, you'll talk to me, and that you won't—" Kurt cuts himself off with a sob, and Puck reaches over the console and wraps his arms around Kurt's shoulders. He buries his nose in Kurt's hair and mumbles against his hair, "I promise."

He pinches Kurt's side, which gets him a reaction.

"Ouch!"

"Your turn."

Kurt doesn't ask what he's talking about and just nods his head against Puck's shoulder.

"I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

Dance with Somebody 3x17 WC: 472

Puck opens his locker to switch out his books when Kurt comes up to him and leans against the adjacent lockers. He notices the picture of them hanging in Noah's locker and can't help but smile because he's got the same one hanging in his.

Puck showed up early to pick up Kurt for their date. Kurt was wearing his coveralls at the garage and he was covered in oil from working on a car. Kurt refused to hug him because he didn't want to get Puck's clothes dirty, so Puck stood away from Kurt but leaned in to kiss Kurt on the cheek, and Finn snapped a picture with his phone. It came out surprisingly well for a phone shot.

"Hey."

"Hi! I'm so excited about this week's assignment! I haven't decided which song I'm doing, but I decided that I'll just do one for the assignment and one for my NYADA audition this week. The USC audition is two weeks from now, and the Roosevelt University one is next week. You want to come with me to the store to pick up sheet music?"

Puck shrugs his shoulders. "Sure."

~PKPKPKPKPK~

Kurt is dusting the Whitney Houston memorial in his locker when Rachel comes up to comment on her inability sing Whitney Houston's version of The Star-Spangled Banner. Kurt informs her that not even _she_ could sing that particular cover, and to just let it go.

He gets a text from Noah and smiles when Rachel teases him about it.

"Finn sends me cutesy text messages all the time. Usually, they're puns about my boobs, but I still appreciate the effort."

Kurt frowns at Rachel and closes his locker. "How many puns can you make about boobs?"

Rachel just looks at him. "A. Lot."

Kurt laughs before going back to texting Noah. Rachel looks over to peek at Kurt's phone but, Kurt hides it away from her prying eyes. When she pouts at him adorably, he just taps her nose and says, "They're racy, which means they are Not. For. You." He punctuates the last three words by tapping her on the nose each time. He giggles before walking away and runs right into Puck, who steadies him with hands on his biceps.

Puck's smirking at him, and Kurt matches his smirk when he asks, "Did you get my text?"

"Yes. You want to blow off fourth period and meet me in the supply closet?"

Puck raises his eyebrows in surprise. "_You_ want to blow off Spanish? Don't you want to stare at Señor Martinez?"

Kurt rolls his eyes at Puck's suggestion that he has a crush on their Spanish teacher and pulls his boyfriend down the hall and into a closet.

"The only one I want to stare at is you," he whispers before sealing his promise with a kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: **How awesome was the music in this episode? I LOVED "I Have Nothing." I don't know why everyone hates on Kurt! I haven't heard his voice in far too long! I also LOVED "How will I know?" The very last performance was soo bittersweet. (I could have done without Joe and Blaine there…) I loved Mercedes and Artie singing together! YAY! It made me all sorts of happy, sad and nostalgic. Sigh.


	14. Chapter 14

Never Been Kissed 2x06; WC: 436

For gleekinpink, who requested flirtswithKurt!Blaine, and possessive!Puck Thank you Whitney Houston episode for giving me inspiration for how to finish this one. I'm not sure I did it justice, but I hope you like it. (It's in four parts…)

* * *

Because the girls had taken over the choir room, the Glee guys were sitting around the Spanish classroom trying to think of ways to beat the girls in the Mash-Up contest this year _without_ the use of drugs.

Kurt was standing at the front of the room near the white erase board sharing his ideas with the other guys.

"Obviously for this medley to work, I'm going to have to sing lead, and of course, when you're singing Diana Ross. Bob Mackie-esque marabou feather boas are a must."

All the boys are looking at the board in confusion when Artie interrupts Kurt.

"Isn't this a lesson about opposites? I mean, you in a sequined gown and a feather boa is exactly what you'd expect."

Kurt looked at Artie like he was crazy.

"Okay, who said anything about a gown?"

"I've said it before. I'm a stud; I could totally make a dress look cool, but, babe, I don't think feathers are the way to go," Puck says looking at the picture of Kurt on the board dressed as some sort of Native American tribal chief.

Kurt smiles at his boyfriend and says, "Noah, leave the fashion aspect to me. This is my forte. The feathers are must, but no one said anything about wearing dresses."

Puck smiles and nods his head in agreement, but when he looks at the other guys in the room, he realizes they're all staring at him as if to say "Do something."

Puck sighs before turning back to stare at Kurt, who's facing the board and rearranging the things on it. He admires the view he has of his boyfriend's backside for a moment. He then clears his throat and says, "Kurt, why don't we worry about the clothes later? We already have the songs picked out, and I doubt the girls have any ideas yet, anyway."

Before anyone can comment on the fact that Puck is underestimating Rachel, he continues, "Why don't we go spy on the Garglers or something?"

"Warblers, Noah," Kurt corrects automatically.

"Garglers, warblers, whatever," Puck responded.

Kurt put down his pointer and grabbed his bag. He was too exhausted from dealing with Karofsky all day to argue with Puck.

"Fine, let's go."

Puck frowned in response to Kurt's reaction before swinging an arm over his shoulders.

"You okay, babe?"

Kurt leaned his head on Puck's shoulder and sighed. "I'm fine."

When they left, Sam pointed to the jacket in the corner of Kurt's board and said, "These jackets are nice. You think he wanted us to wear them?"

Finn spoke up, "It's lunch time. Let's go."


	15. Chapter 15

Never Been Kissed 2x06 part 2 WC: 542

Kurt and Puck were walking down the stairs of Dalton trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Kurt tapped on the shoulder of one of the guys in front of them.

"Excuse me, can I ask you a question?" He pointed to Puck and himself before saying, "We're new here." When Kurt took his glasses off, he failed to see the new guy raise his eyebrows in surprise. Puck, however, didn't miss the gesture and scowled at the guy immediately. The guy put his hand out and said, "I'm Blaine. Nice to meet you."

Kurt shook Blaine's hand and said, "I'm Kurt and this is Noah."

When Blaine stuck his hand out to shake hands, Puck stared at it like a foreign object until Kurt elbowed him. Puck shook Blaine's hand a little harder than he normally would.

"So, what exactly is going on here?"

Blaine turned a charming smile to them and said, "It's the Warblers; every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while."

Puck and Kurt were looking at Blaine as if he had just told them that Brittany was valedictorian. Puck recovered from the shock first.

"So, what the glee club here is _cool_?" Kurt bit back a laugh at Puck's question. He couldn't believe it either.

"The Warblers are like rock stars," Blaine said while turning that smile back to Kurt. He grabbed Kurt's hand and said, "Come on, I know a shortcut." He started to pull but stopped when he felt resistance. He looked back to see Noah's arm around Kurt's waist and found himself on the receiving end of Puck's stormy glare. Puck shrugged his shoulders and said, "Lead the way, dude."

He smiled at them with that same smile before turning and leading them down the hall. Puck had to resist the urge to hit him. Puck and Kurt couldn't help but admire the scenery as they followed Blaine down the hall. The place was built like a castle.

When they got to the commons, Puck noticed everyone else's clothes and knew Kurt was going to feel out of place. His suspicions were confirmed when, five seconds later, Kurt opened his mouth to say, "We stick out like a sore thumb."

Blaine reached out to adjust the collar of Kurt's jacket. "Next time don't forget your jacket, new kid" he said with a wink, "you'll fit right in." Kurt stared at his collar in confusion. He wasn't quite used to the camaraderie that Blaine seemed completely comfortable with. Puck used every excuse in the book to touch him whenever he could, but most of the other guys shied away from that.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." Blaine turned with a flourish and began singing an a capella version of Katy Perry's Teenage Dream.

Puck and Kurt stared at their lack of music and their vocal abilities. Puck, whose arm had found its way around Kurt's waist again, said, "I hate this song, but man they can sing."

Kurt just nodded his head in response. He was just grateful Rachel wasn't here to freak out with him. If they were this good, then New Directions really needed to up their game.


	16. Chapter 16

Never Been Kissed part 3 WC: 505

Kurt walked over to where Blaine and his friends had requested he and Puck join them. He looked to Puck and said, "They're not going to beat us up, are they?"

Puck scoffed. "Please, have you seen my guns? I could take these prep school punks."

Kurt pulled away from Puck and crossed his arms over his chest before glaring at Puck for a number of things, including thinking about getting into a fight when he had just gotten out of juvie and being completely unrealistic.

Puck stared at Kurt and said, "Relax, it's fine. They really don't seem like the type of guys who go around beating people up."

Kurt relaxed as Puck took on a more serious and reassuring tone. They sat down with Blaine and his friends and learned of Dalton's no harassment policy.

Puck who had finished the coffee that they'd given him said, "Do you guys have a bathroom in this fancy castle of yours?"

Blaine spoke to Puck, but didn't take his eyes off of Kurt. "Wes and Dave will show you where it is." The boys understood Blaine's request and got up to lead Puck to the bathroom.

Before Puck followed them, he threw a scowl in Blaine's direction and kissed Kurt on the cheek before saying, "I'll be right back."

When the others had left, Blaine looked at Kurt and said, "Is everything alright? I mean why were you asking all of those questions?" He paused for a moment and when Kurt didn't answer, he knew he had to ask. "You, um, your boyfriend isn't hurting you, is he?"

Kurt looked up sharply at that and exclaimed, "NO! Of course not!"

Blaine raised his hands in surrender and said, "Okay, just making sure."

Kurt thought about telling Blaine what was going on with Karofsky. He hadn't told anyone, not even Noah, but Blaine seemed like he knew what Kurt was going through. He realized he was right in his thinking when Blaine continued speaking.

"Before I transferred, I got taunted at my old school and it really pissed me off." Kurt listened as Blaine told his story and realized he was comparing Mr. Schue to the Blaine's old teachers. Mr. Schuester tried to help Kurt today, but really, he didn't understand what was going on, and he didn't make any sort of attempt to stop it. Before he knew it, Kurt found himself telling Blaine about Karofsky. He tried to play it off casual, but he was sure it didn't come out right. When Blaine asked about Puck, Kurt made sure to emphasize that Karofsky was nowhere near him when Puck was, and that Puck had enough on his plate without dealing with Kurt's problems too.

Blaine reached out and said, "Here's my number. If you ever need anything, then feel free to call me. Sometimes it helps just to talk to someone who understands, you know?"

When Puck came back with Wes and David, Kurt stood up, and took his hand with a smile. "Let's go."


	17. Chapter 17

Never Been Kissed part 4 WC: 933

The girls came roaring into the choir room singing their rock and roll mash-up. The guys were rocking out to their performance and Puck and Kurt cheered the loudest when Mercedes sang her part. Kurt's phone buzzed in his bag, and he pulled it out to see the text from Blaine. When he opened it, he was surprised by the message.

_I know we talked about this, but I'll say it again. Don't let ignorance and prejudice break you down. Have courage and don't forget to smile. You're beautiful when you smile. ;) _

Puck was clapping his hands to girls' number and used his elbow to bump Kurt gently in the side. Kurt looked up and Puck nodded his head as if to question "What's up?" Kurt glanced back down at his phone, which caused Puck to lean over his shoulder and look at his phone. Kurt didn't see the point in hiding his phone from Puck, but he wished he had when he saw the expression on his face. Puck leaned back in his chair and continued clapping his hands to the rock and roll. When Becky came in to call Mr. Schuester to the auditorium, everyone else left and Puck and Kurt were left in the choir room. They're still sitting in their seats and Puck's arms are crossed in front of his chest. He takes a deep breath before breaking the silence.

"Why is he texting you anyway?"

Kurt doesn't feel the need to defend his newfound friendship, but he does so anyway. "We're friends. It's nice to have someone to talk to about stuff."

Puck sends Kurt a disbelieving look. "You can't talk to me?"

Kurt could have handled anger, but Puck's tone is just _hurt_. "It's not like that. You talk to Finn about football and stuff; it's the same thing."

"I don't flirt with Finn!"

There's the anger that Kurt prefers because this way he can at least shout back. "I don't flirt with Blaine!"

Puck scoffs and looks at Kurt's phone before stating, "No, but it's not like you stopped him from flirting with you."

Kurt looks at Puck like he's grown a second head. "You don't do the same thing? You're not exactly innocent."

"What are you talking about? I never send flirty texts to people!"

"Last year. You and Quinn were babysitting, and—"

"Are you kidding me? We weren't dating then! That was between me and Quinn! Why does everyone take her side? I didn't do anything wrong! _She_ was the one who was dating Finn and then decided she wanted a practice date. She was the one who told Finn that he got her pregnant. If she had left Finn, then I wouldn't have been sexting Santana! But I was never good enough for her! She just wanted Finn!" Puck's screaming out of anger now mostly because he's not used to the talking about his feelings thing and he feels raw and exposed. He feels like going on another crime spree. The feeling intensifies when Kurt says what he says next.

"Well, how am I supposed to trust you?"

"I've never given you a reason not to! I wouldn't do that to you!"

"How can I be sure?"

Puck let out a frustrated growl, and said, "Because I love you, idiot!"

Kurt stands there blinking at Puck. He was sort of just saying things. He didn't exactly expect Noah to get so defensive considering Kurt was the one who didn't stop Blaine's overly friendly texts. He wasn't expecting those words to come out of his boyfriend's mouth at any point in the near future. Kurt always thought he'd be the one to say them first. He'd imagined a completely different scenario: one that involved rose petals, candlelight and a fancy dinner. It figures that things don't turn out the way he expected. Instead he and Puck are shouting at each other and the words come out accidentally. He stares at Puck who's breathing hard, and has a frightening look in his eyes, and Kurt has no doubt that he meant what he said. He feels like he should be disappointed by the timing and the situation, but he can't help but think that it's completely perfect for them. They argue about stupid things, and they suck at communication, but they have a lot of passion and care for each other deeply. Kurt walks over to Noah and takes his hand.

Puck's staring at their hands and avoiding Kurt's eyes, so Kurt uses his finger under his chin to tilt his head up and stares into those hazel eyes with flecks of green and says, "I love you too."

Puck closes the distance between them and claims Kurt's mouth hungrily. Their hands are clasped between them and Puck wraps his other arm around Kurt's shoulders causing Kurt to wrap his around Puck's waist. Kurt pulls away with a gasp, but doesn't have time to catch his breath before Puck's devouring him again, and he can't think because his brain's a puddle of melted water, but he doesn't care. Puck _finally_ pulls away to catch his own breath and presses his forehead against Kurt's.

They're both breathing heavy and Puck interrupts to say, "You need to explain boundaries to your new friend." His eyes get darker when he continues, "He needs to understand you're mine."

Kurt's eyes darken in turn before he grips the front of Puck's shirt and say, "That works both ways, right?"

Puck lets out a breath and says, "Yeah, babe, I'm yours," before continuing their exploration of each other's tonsils.


	18. Chapter 18

Choke 3x18 WC: 739

**SPOILER ALERT: **Music video for School's Out, and promo, and one of those backstage videos about The Rain in Spain. That's all. Everything else is speculation.

_School's out forever!_

Puck finishes jamming on his guitar and when the bell rings everyone leaves the choir room to head to class, except Kurt.

Kurt sidles up to Puck and starts playing with his jacket.

Puck grins back at him, "See something you like?"

Kurt fiddles with the zipper. "You look good in this."

"Yeah? You want to go find a closet and—"

"No."

Puck pouts and Kurt does not find it adorable. "Why not?"

"It's lunchtime and I want to hang out with our friends. Let's go."

~PKPKPKPKPK~

The boys are gathered around the choir room at three in the morning trying to fill Puck's head with English knowledge, when Kurt appears in the doorway looking not at all like his usual perky self.

"Kurt" Blaine gasps, "What are you wearing?"

Kurt rolls his eyes at Blaine's antics. "You're acting like you've never seen jeans and a t-shirt before."

Sam speaks up. "Not on you. You look like Finn."

Mike, whose eyes have bugged out, is staring at Kurt as if he's going to explode at any moment and take the world with him. "It's weird."

Kurt ignores the guys' comments on his wardrobe and looks at Finn, "Carole wants to know why you aren't home."

Finn blinks at Kurt and says, "We're helping Puck study for his English exam."

The brothers look over at Puck who is making cut throat gestures with his hand and scowling at Finn.

"Dude, what part of _this_," he gestures again, "don't you understand?"

Finn looks sheepish for a moment, but before he can respond, Kurt asks, "Why are you studying _here_ at _three_ in the morning?"

Puck tilts his head down and looks up at Kurt through his eyelashes and tries to see if he can get out of this by making Kurt's _sad eyes_ back at him. When he glances at Kurt, he sees his boyfriend tapping his foot in an impatient gesture. _No such luck, then._

"I'm failing English."

"You _WHAT?_"

They all simultaneously wince at the high note Kurt manages to hit and wonder if he woke any of the homeless dogs that hang out in the neighborhood.

Mike tries to come to Puck's defense. "It's okay Kurt, we're cramming!"

Kurt sighs and just looks at Artie. "I thought you were tutoring him?"

"Yo, I was only tutoring him in math, dawg. How was I supposed to know he was failing English too? You're his boyfriend, how come you didn't know?"

"You guys have serious communication issues."

Kurt resists the urge to snap at Mike about his less than perfect relationship with Tina because first of all, Mike's not wrong, and second of all, Kurt's not quite sure that Mike and Tina's relationship is anything short of perfect.

He lets out a sigh before rubbing the temples of his forehead with his fingers. He pulls two chairs toward the white board and sets them off to the left. He grabs another one and sets it next to Artie. "Finn, Sam, go with Rory and get us coffee, now. The rest of you, front and center!" He snaps his fingers as he makes his demands and everyone hurries to follow. He walks up to Puck and demands the review sheet. When Puck hands it over, Kurt glances over it before handing it back. He starts making notes on the dry erase board.

~PKPKPKPKPK~

When Puck walks out of his English exam the next day practically dead on his feet, Kurt feels so bad for him that he even gives him his cup of coffee.

Later in the afternoon, they're all waiting outside the classroom eagerly anticipating the results of his test. He walks out of the room with a somber expression and Kurt looks like he's about to cry, when Puck holds his test up with a big eighty-six circled in red on it. Kurt gives him a congratulatory hug and kiss, and Finn gives him noogie. He and Artie do a weird handshake thing that makes Finn jealous. Mike and Blaine pat him on the back and he shares a fist bump with Joe and Rory both. Sam grabs him and pulls him into a very manly hug, which again makes Finn jealous. Kurt pulls Sam away from Puck before Finn starts crying and loops his arm into his boyfriend's.

"You're not failing anything else, are you?"

They all tense up as they wait for the response. "No."

Simultaneous sighs of relief are released and when they get to the choir room, they're surprised to find the girls looking as haggard and sleep deprived as they are.

Mike falls into the empty seat next to Tina and rests his head on her shoulder. She's cuddled up with Mercedes and Sam joins them. He rests his head on her shoulder. She returns the gesture.

"Why are you so tired?

"Brittany failing math. All-nighter."

"Mmm."

"You're tired too."

"Puck. English. Same."

Finn and Blaine grab seats and promptly fall asleep next to Rachel who is leaning against Quinn. Artie joins Brittany and Santana, and Joe joins Rory and Sugar.

Puck grabs Kurt and finds them empty seats and the two doze off.

When Mr. Schue comes in to the choir room, he's surprised to find all of his students asleep on each other's shoulders. He turns out the lights and shuts the door behind him, and walks to Emma's office before muttering, "Finals."


End file.
